


Mage's Magic

by Anirak



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anirak/pseuds/Anirak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalli goes to see Reynir in his dreamscape, after Reynir got scratched by the troll.<br/>Very small fluffy drabble. Can be seen as romantic or friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mage's Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I did for Stand Still Stay Silent. I really love the idea of Reynir and Lalli getting to know one another more personally through there dreamscape.

A soft wind blew across a grassy field. It carried with it the warmth and smell of on coming spring. Sheeps herded amongst the fields enjoying the beams of the sun and the meal of the earth. However they weren’t the only ones enjoying this beautiful scenery. In the middle of the field laid a sleeping teen. A circle of flowers surrounding him almost as if protecting the teen from the outer world’s impurities. This aura of peace was interrupted by the sounds of small thuds, almost like someone was hitting a glass door. The teen’s eyes opened revealing bright green eyes that even put the grass to shame. The teen sat up yawning and stretching his lanky limbs. A fluff ball of fiery red hair popped up out of the dark green grass. The owner of the hair looked around seemingly lost as to where he was until he looked up to see a familiar face. 

“Lalli? What are you doing here?” 

The teen known as Reynir slowly stood up on shaky legs. He moved to cross the flowers and closer to his companion. Said companion stared longingly like an animal waiting to be let back inside. Once he saw that he had the red head’s attention the silvered hair teen began to scratch at the invisible barrier. A look of anxiousness running across Lalli’s features the more he waited outside. 

“Oh of course right, sorry!” 

Reynir stopped walking and relaxed. He took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled letting his muscles relax and the barrier down. Lalli quickly entered the safe haven that was Reynir’s mindscape.Upon entering Lalli made his way to Reynir not wasting time. He squinted taking in the red heads features and posture. He circled around the other a couple of times.

“Is something wrong?”

Reynir asked sweetly. His eyes following every bit of Lalli’s slow easy movements. After a while the silver haired teen seemed to let out a breath he had been holding in. He walked back up the small hills that lead to the open field where Reynir had been lying in moments ago. Confused by the others weird actions Reynir followed close behind, but mentally keeping a distance. He really didn’t want to be slapped by a tree again like last time he invaded the other’s personal space. He watched as Lalli walked around the circle of flowers before settling on specific spot and sitting down. He moved to look at Reynir his eyes shifting away when the red head tried to make eye contact. Reynir could tell the other was trying to form a way to speak to him. After a while Lalli bite his lip in frustration and grunted. He closed his eyes whispering some words. As he spoke Reynir could feel the floor beneath him shake, he stepped back just as branches emerged from the floor. Reynir let out a squeak of surprise and moved to shield his face as the branch went straight for him. However instead of feeling the stinging sensation of being slapped he felt the soft caress of petals. He opened his eyes slowly and was shocked to see the branch putting a crown of flowers on top his head. He blinked looking at the branch then to Lalli who was suddenly a lot more interested in the green grass beneath him.

“Lalli?”  
He moved cautiously closer to male. He observed the others body making sure he wouldn’t attack or change his mind. Slowly Reynir moved to sit next to him at a respectable distance. 

“Thank you”  
He said hoping the other would understand him. At the words Lalli looked up to Reynir then to his cheek. Reynir held his cheek smiling seeming to understand where the gesture had come from. 

“Oh don’t worry about it it’s all healed” 

He said showing the unscratched cheek. It kinda made him happy that the other felt bad about smacking him. In a way he hoped this would change their co-worker relationship to possible friends. Reynir grinned having thought of a wonderful way to repay the gesture to show Lalli he forgave him.

“Hey i still don’t know about this mage stuff, but i do make really good flower crowns” 

He said sweetly as he picked flowers from the circle. Carefully he made sure to get the best ones that would fit Lalli. He began to weave the stems together fingers working expertly remembering how he would make them for the sheep's back home when he was out in the fields. They sat in silence the warmth of the sun surrounding them. Lalli had moved closer watching the other’s fingers weaving the flowers with such delicacy. 

“There we go all done!” 

He held up the crown to the sun and smiled to Lalli. The silver hair teen watched Reynir hand carefully. 

“Here let me put it on” 

He reached out to put it on top of the fluffy silver mess of hair when a strong hand gribbed his forearm. The initial touch causing Reynir to wince and second guess his guesture.

“Ow okay you don’t have to wear it i'm sorry”

Reynir moved to pull his hand away but the hand tightened keeping him in place.  
“Lalli?”

Reynir was at a loss as to what to do in this situation he couldn’t put it on but he also couldn’t pull away. His eyes shifted nervously as Lalli’s hand reached out and pulled the other’s sleeve up to reveal a small scratch. Reynir paused and looked down to see Lalli looking up at him with intense stare. Lalli moved his hand to touch the seemingly small scratch and looked to Reynir with worried glance.  
“Don’t worry Lalli, i’ll be fine…. well even if I’m not at least you guys won’t have to deal with me right?” He joked. “And don’t worry i won’t go near Turri if that's wh-” 

He wasn’t able to finish before he felt arms wrap around him tightly.  
“Idiot” 

Lalli mumbled under his breath and hide his face from Reynir. The redhead smiled sadly and placed the crown on top of the other head. His hand moved down to rub the others back. 

“All we can do is wait…..see what happens Lalli”  
The arms around him tightened more.  
“It’s not your fault Lalli….accidents happen i just happen to have terrible luck” 

Reynir pulled away and smiled at the other, “wanna stay here tonight with me?”

Lalli stayed quiet staring at Reynir before giving a small nod. He shifted so he could sit comfortably next to the other. They sat there in silence staring off into the vast horizon of green and river flows. They watched the sheep's walking freely. They heard the soft sounds of the river. They smelled the air of on coming spring. They didn't know what laid ahead for them but they did know this was a moment, a secret that only they could witness.


End file.
